


I'm Sorry

by Jammit_Sammy



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests- Hamilton [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom!Laf, I Don't Even Know, I made a new tag, Jefferson is a dick, What's new, it's all over the place, mention of sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: This was a prompt fromnimravinedaeon Tumblr.Prompt: One fresh hot Whamette (or lafwham or whatever laf/hamilton/wash is) with Lafayette attempting to settle a grumbling between the other two with kisses





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I made Laf the dom. We need more Dom!Laf in the Whamette fandom.
> 
> I’m actually not sure I like this one, but it’s my longest yet. Hope you enjoy!

“Thomas is just such a pain in my ass, why the fuck do you even favor him so much?”

“Language Alexander,” Washington admonished without looking up from his paperwork.

“No, you don’t get to language me. This is the third time this week that asshole has done this. Not to mention how many times he’s done it previously.”

Alex was fuming and he couldn’t understand why Washington wouldn’t just do something about Jefferson.

Washington chuckled, signing some financial workup. “He’s not exactly wrong, Alexander.”

Alex whirled on the man. “That doesn’t make it okay!”

Washington just snorted softly and continued to read over his various reports.

Alex tugged at his hair in frustration, and then did what he did best. It just so happens that what he did best, usually got him knee deep in a river of shit and no shore in sight.

“God, you’re just a dirty old man. You don’t even give a shit do you?” Alex had a backlog of words in his mind and his mouth had a lot to catch up on.

“Jefferson can basically sexually harass me, and say anything he wants to me, but as long as I’m on my knees for you at the end of the day, you don’t care!”

The stream of verbal abuse came to a sudden halt when Alex realized that at some point Washington had stood and crossed the room. The tall, imposing man was now looming over him with an intensely dissatisfied expression.

“Alexander Hamilton, do you want to think about what you’ve said?”

And Alex knew, he knew he should stop talking. Some part of his mind told him he should shut his mouth and kiss his boyfriend. But a larger part of his mind, the part which lacked all biological instincts of survival, told him to say more. That pushing Washington’s buttons was a good idea. That part of his brain was always unquestionably wrong, but that never stopped him from listening to it anyways.

“No, sir,” he sneered on the last word. “because you don’t give two fucks about me unless your balls deep in one or another of my holes.”

And as soon as he said it, Alex’ brain kindly informed him of just how badly he done goofed. Too late now.

Just as Washington began speaking, Lafayette walked in. What he heard shocked him greatly.

“Well then, Mr. Hamilton. Maybe it would be best if from now on, we see each other in a strictly professional manner.”

Lafayette cleared his throat from the doorway, and Alex looked at him with scared, tear-filled eyes.

“Mes amours?” Lafayette asked, coming fully into Washington’s private office.

“Lafayette.” Washington greeted, ignoring Alex entirely and returning to his desk. “Mr. Hamilton was just leaving.”

Alex let out a pitiful, broken whimper at the use of his last name and such a final tone.

Lafayette walked over, sat on the desk and pecked Washington’s lips.

“My dear George, why is our petite lion leaving?”

Washington pursed his lips. “He seems to think I see him as nothing more than a common whore.”

Lafayette’s nose wrinkled at the language, but he nodded. “And what were you talking about before he said these things?”

Washington rubbed a hand down his face and sighed. He was tired. “Thomas Jefferson.”

“Ahh.” Lafayette turned to address Alex. “Was he harassing you again Alexandre?”

Alex nodded meekly, for once in his life unsure of his standing in their dynamic.

“That is not good. George, you must do something about that pest. He violates our Alexandre with more than just words.” Lafayette gave Washington a sharp look.

Washington looked down at his desk, not meeting Lafayette’s eyes.

Because George Washington may command the room with his presence in public settings, but Lafayette was intimidating and commanding in his own right and George did his best not to forget that.

“Now, you two are going to apologize, and then we are all going to sit on that lovely couch until our dearest Alexandre has calmed down.” And with that Lafayette lifted himself from the desk and strode over to the couch, arranging himself gracefully on it.

He watched on as Alex, on wobbly legs, made his way to Washington.

“I’m sorry, sir. For saying those awful things. I love you, and I know you love me.”

“I am sorry as well Alexander, I’ve been ignoring your complaints. I didn’t trust you were not exaggerating their seriousness, and I apologize.”

Washington and Alexander both looked to Lafayette, and when he nodded they kissed each other passionately. It was an apology, a declaration of love, a promise to try harder. It was a commitment and a promise. But it was also just a kiss. A damn good kiss though.

When it began getting heated, Alex trying to crawl into Washington’s lap, Lafayette cleared his throat again.

Both men sprang apart, as if burned, and chuckled. They made their way over to Lafayette and took their places. Washington on Lafayette’s right, and Alex in his lap.

Lafayette leaned in for a rough, tongue filled kiss with Washington, and a sweet, slow kiss with a still-slightly-jarred Hamilton.

“Je t'aime, hommes stupides. No more fighting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or request things on my [Tumblr](https://baguetteandaham.tumblr.com)
> 
> Yell at me in the comments, it makes me happy.


End file.
